Episode 2387
Mikey Episode Number: 2387 Date: Wednesday, January 20, 1994 Sponsors: F, R, 17 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Kevin Clash sings a Fats Waller classic "Your Feet's Too Big" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I Believe in Little Things". re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Frances Fairy displays several F words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: F |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter: F for Fly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert, Kermit, and several Anything Muppets ride on "The Subway." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Number Factory 1-10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Look at Me, I'm Three!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A baby and father illustrate up and down |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"It's Time for a Rhyme" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl explains the concept of relativity by explaining how her house is a part of a neighborhood, the neighborhood is part of a city, the city is part of a country, etc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kevin Kline and Phoebe Cates sing a song about measuring, while The Count uses a ruler to do so |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jack-in-the-Box School |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some kids talk about a garden they have in the middle of the city. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Oh, Dear. What Can the Matter Be?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A blue triangle looks for his friend in a museum. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|"Between You and Me" (Gina and Savion) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Magical Herman's number trick |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Jerry and the Monotones perform "Telephone Rock" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|F is for Fly and Frog (voice of Casey Kasem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mickey's Fun Songs Scene | style="text-align: center"|Chip 'N' Dale, Donald Duck & The Kids sings "Oh, We're Going To The Hukilau" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gerald's dog Sparky likes to pretend he's an alligator |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Maya Angelou leads Big Bird and some kids in a ring game, "Little Sally Walker." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|F / f (space paint) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert and Ernie go fishing. Ernie catches fish by yelling "Heeeeere fishy, fishy, fishy!", and fish come flying to his boat. Bert tries it, but only catches a shark. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The sign CLOSED spins around |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Toothpaste ... coming soon to a mouth near you!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|R /r paper fold |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Alphabet Chat: R |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Letter R hoist |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Leaves form R and r |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gordon sings "I Heard My Dog Bark" as Susan, Bob, Uncle Wally and some kids make the animal sounds. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A photographer shows off his first picture of cows, his next picture of ducks, and his last picture of a pig |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings "The Batty Bat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #17 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"We have a nice school"... with ducks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Abstract count to 17 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster learn some soup manners |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Magic Pig Calypso Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|The Count announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Bob and a kid holding the Sesame Street sign while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide